creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Upiór z Pink Floyd
thumb|316px "Dark Side of the Moon" oraz "The Wall" to płyty, które niewątpliwie zrewolucjonizowały rynek muzyczny. Pomimo upływu lat albumy te wciąż cieszą się dużą popularnością. Bogaty pejzaż dźwięków, opisujące niemal każdy aspekt życia teksty, awangarda połączona z prostotą oraz hipnotyzująca melodyczność podbiły serca słuchaczy na całym świecie. Mowa oczywiście o twórczości jednego z najbardziej charakterystycznych dla lat 70. zespołu Pink Floyd. Niemal przez całą karierę grupy obecna była rywalizacja pomiędzy jej filarami – basistą oraz głównym tekściarzem Rogerem Watersem i wirtuozem gitary Davidem Gilmourem. Jednak coraz bardziej odchodzi w zapomnienie inny członek zespołu, obecny głównie duchem w niemal całej ich twórczości... Syd Barrett jest pamiętany przez swych dawnych przyjaciół jako człowiek emanujący niezwykłym ciepłem, pogodą ducha oraz charyzmą. Zarówno dziewczęta jak i chłopcy uwielbiali przebywać w jego towarzystwie. Był bitnikowskim poetą, uzdolnionym muzykiem, malarzem, hipisem. To właśnie on przekształcił rhytm and bluesowy kwartet The Tea Set w legendę rocka – The Pink Floyd Sound, obecnie znanego jako po prostu Pink Floyd. Wyniósł grupkę studentów na wyżyny sławy, po czym sam usunął się w cień z powodu zamiłowania do narkotyków oraz postępującej choroby psychicznej. Pierwszą płytę zespołu – "The Piper at the Gates of Dawn" (1967) wpisuje się w kanon najważniejszych albumów psychodelicznego rocka – muzyki, która z założenia miała wprawiać słuchacza w odmienny stan świadomości, najczęściej taki jaki następuje po zażyciu substancji psychoaktywnych z LSD na czele. Mózg Syda pracował na najwyższych obrotach. To właśnie on jest głównym kompozytorem na pierwszej i zarazem swojej ostatniej płycie z zespołem. Słuchając jej, można odnieść wrażenie, jakoby Syd wręcz uwiecznił na niej swoje narkotyczne wizje wplecione w opowieści, w których przeplatają się baśniowe stwory, obce planety czy fragmenty chińskiej księgi I-Cing, biblii dla interesującej się okultyzmem młodzieży lat 60-tych. Niestety, tuż po wydaniu pierwszej płyty Syd został usunięty z zespołu. Problemy psychiczne wywołane długotrwałym zażywaniem LSD sprawiły, iż muzyk się wypalił. Znane są przypadki koncertów, podczas których Barrett monotonnie uderza w puste struny, ucieka przed czymś, co widzi tylko on sam czy też tępo patrzy się przed siebie, jakby był zupełnie nieobecny. Narkotyki, które stały się dla niego inspiracją, stały się jego przekleństwem. Po opuszczeniu zespołu muzyk zaczął unikać świata zewnętrznego, zaszył się w rodzinnym domu w Cambridge, z którego wychodził tylko okazjonalnie. Sąsiedzi wspominali o upiornym, pustym spojrzeniu Syda oraz o przerażających odgłosach jakie wydawał w nocy. Czasem przyjeżdżał egzorcysta, czasem lekarz. Po wizycie tego drugiego najczęściej trafiał do szpitala psychiatrycznego, gdzie karmiony był psychotropami. Nim jednak Barrett na dobre pogrążył się w obłędzie, uczestniczył jeszcze w kilkunastu sesjach nagraniowych, które zaowocowały wydaniem dwóch płyt solowych – "Madcap Laughs" (1970) oraz "Barrett" (1970). Oba dzieła prezentują bardziej sam pomysł na piosenki aniżeli pełne i dokończone utwory. Pracownicy studia wspominają proces powstawania tych albumów jako niekończący się koszmar. Napady agresji, niszczenie sprzętu, zażywanie olbrzymich ilości narkotyków oraz postępująca choroba psychiczna, skutecznie uniemożliwiały pracę w studiu. Oba słabo sprzedające się krążki są świadectwem schizofrenii i obłędu. W niektórych jednak piosenkach można znaleźć pewne cechy, które pomimo krytyki ze strony recenzentów, pojawiły się w muzyce znacznie później jak np. punkowy bunt, odtwarzanie zarejestrowanych ścieżek wspak czy charakterystyczny dla indie rocka minimalizm. Czyżby artysta za pomocą LSD otworzył drzwi percepcji tak szeroko, iż był w stanie wyprzedzić innych muzyków o 10, 20 czy też nawet 30 lat? Na to pytanie może odpowiadać niewydany nigdy utwór "Living Alone" zarejestrowany 27 lutego 1970. Piosenka, jak wspominają muzycy sesyjni oraz producenci obu płyt Syda, ma rzekomo opowiadać o zagubieniu się człowieka w nieobliczalnym i wrogim świecie. Utwór ma zaczynać się od sielankowej, bluesowej zwrotki, a następnie przeistoczyć się w kakofonię i upiorne wycie. Nieco podobny zabieg Syd stosował już wcześniej jak np. w "Jugband Blues" – ostatniej wydanej piosence jeszcze za czasów Pink Floyd. Jednak w tym przypadku artysta posunął się znacznie dalej. Na taśmie podobno można usłyszeć gardłowe szepty w niezrozumiałym języku, które nie zostały zarejestrowane przez samego muzyka, okropne dysonanse, demoniczną inwokację, paniczne śmiechy czy tłuczone szkło. Wokół piosenki powstało wiele mitów i legend. Ma ona być przeklęta, przepełniona okultyzmem i doprowadzać słuchaczy do skrajnego szaleństwa. Taśma z nagraniem jest obecnie zabezpieczona przez Davida Gilmoura, który nadzorował sesje muzyczne. O utworze powiedział tylko, iż "pochodzi nie z tego świata". Sam Barrett natomiast w ostatnim przeprowadzonym w 1972 roku wywiadzie z fotografem Mickiem Rockiem, kiedy został zapytany o nagranie, odpowiedział: "Once you get into something..." po czym, jak donosi Mick, urywa zdanie i wlepia swój upiorny wzrok w rozmówcę, co sprawia wrażenie jakby to nie muzyk się przed nim znajdował, a demon pragnący lada chwila zaatakować... Następuje cisza. Po kilku minutach trwania tej niezręcznej sytuacji Syd roni ledwo zauważalną łzę i oznajmia – "I'm sorry, I have very irregular head and I'm not anything that you think I am anyway..." Kategoria:Legendy miejskie Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Dziwne pliki